War of the Ancients
by Charles the VII
Summary: "The sun and the moon will come together, unless the stars destroy us..." The oldest prophecy there was, yet no cat could figure it out. LeopardClan, LionClan, TigerClan fic. Accepting OC's! And title ideas!
1. Prologue: Please?

**Hi everyone!**

**I don't feel like writing about ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan or RiverClan right about now. So instead of those Clans, LeopardClan, TigerClan and LionClan will dominate. Also, at the start of this fic, StarClan will NOT exist. SunClan and MoonClan will be their ancestors. I'll give more info on these clans as the story progresses.**

**I'll fill in my cat, which is from LeopardClan.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Name: **StarKit.

**Gender:** Male.

**Age:** (Kits: 6 moons and younger/Apprentices: 6 to 13 moons/Warriors: 13 to 60 moons/Senior Warriors: 60 to 108 moons/Elders: 108 moons and older) Starts at one moon.

**Clan (if a rouge or loner say so here): **LeopardClan.

**Rank: **Kit.

**Kin: **No idea :/

**Appearance (Remember, if they're from LionClan/TigerClan/LeopardClan, they're probably going to look like their respectave cats): **StarKit has jet black fur, with small silver patches on it that look like stars.

**Personality:** He is strong and brave, yet not that smart. He will defend his Clan till his last breath, but he will sometimes fail the warrior code, if he means it or not.

**Prey preferences:** He loves zebra, mice, antelope and fish.

**What they're best at (fighter, smart thinker, hunter, ect):** He is a great fighter.

**Mate:** Don't know yet.

**Mentor/Apprentice:** Don't know this one either.

**Will this cat be killed in battle?: **Maybe...

**History:** Well, he was just born...

**Other Info (Anything I've missed): **You can put anything here, as long as it's relevant. You can also put plot ideas here, so far I only have one and it's for LeopardClan.

* * *

**I'm also looking for better title ideas, mine doesn't sound too good...**

**Enjoy the story!**

**P.S. This HAS to start at the end of the story... Wait, what did I just say? What I mean is, since I don't have enough OC's yet and this story MAY or MAY NOT get reported because of the 'no story' chapter, it'll have to start at the end. PM me if you don't understand. I promise it'll make sense when you finish reading it...**

* * *

"Please dad, _please?_" Meowed a ginger tom with black spots all over his body.

"You _have_ to tell us the story again!" Said a she- cat, nibbling on my tail to get some attention.

"Why should I?" I meowed. I had been trying to sleep for seasons. Ever since these kits had been old enough to speak and think for themselves, they had been pestering me about the Clans. Too bad I didn't want to, they were not part of my life any more.

"Now, now my kits." Yes! My mate will back me up! She'll let me sleep! "Your father will tell you some of the story today." And she smirked at me. Typical mate. "But only if you clean out his bedding." _And the parents come out on top again._ As the two kits ran off, my mate told me that "I should do more to clean up," and "I should go out hunting once in a while, the foxes might come back," and lots of other things.

"Okay kits! I'm ready!'' I said not to enthusiastic, I had told this story at least five times already.

The kits came trampling through the bushes that guarded the entrance to our den. "Come on Dapplekit! You're so slow!" Yowled Breezekit, only a fox- length in front of Dapplekit.

Not wanting to offend Breezekit, Dapplekit held her tongue. "Starfeather! I brought you a mouse! It was my first catch, and I'm giving it to you to-"

"Say thanks for telling us your stories!" Breezekit cut Dapplekit off, it may have been purposeful, it may no have.

"Your first catch? Really?" Even though it was a mouse, it was reasonably sized and looked as if it could fill up a warrior. At least for a while. And now it is time for the story. "Do I have to start this right from the start?" I asked, wondering how long it would take me if I did.

"Yes!" They both mew together.

"Fine, fine. It all started when Skykit told me to open my eyes..."

* * *

**YAYZZZ! I did it! And in under 30 minutes too! Review and tell me what you think, and Flowerfur, thanks for being the first OC sender! You to Swansong (yes I'm accepting yours)!**

**This chapter was noticeably short, but please look past that!**

**Charles the VII**


	2. Chapter 1: Almost Battle

**Hi everyone!**

**I have been inspired. I'm going to write another chapter! From now on, every couple of chapters will have the Clans listed at the start. This is to tell you what happens in each of the Clans, and what each cat looks like. Not to mention, it'll help the confused people.**

* * *

**LeopardClan  
**

* * *

Leader- **Barestar**, a pale ginger tom with hardly any spots._ Lives- 1_

Deputy-**Goldenpelt**, a bright orange tom with brown spots on his pelt.

Medicine Cat- **Heathertail**, a brown she-cat with large black and ginger patches.

Warriors- **Snowpelt,** a light coloured tom with black spots.  
**Nightail**, a deep brown tom with a black. _Apprentice, Bravepaw._  
**Lightfur**, a bright ginger she-cat with black and brown spots.  
**Swansong**, a white she-cat with black ears, paws, tail and nose. _Apprentice, Foxpaw._  
**Stormstripe**, a large tom with a black stripe running down his spine. _Apprentice, Wolfpaw._

Apprentices- **Wolfpaw**, a grey she-cat with black paws and spots. _Mentor, Stormstripe._  
**Foxpaw**, a ginger tom with black ears, paws and tail. _Mentor, Swansong._  
**Bravepaw**, a brown tom with black spots all over his body. _Mentor, Nighttail._

Queens- **Silverflower**, a pale she-cat. _Mother to Starkit and Skykit._  
**Ripplefoot**, a brown she-cat with blue eyes. _Mother to Birdkit and Clawkit._

Kits- **Starkit**, black tom with small patches of white fur.  
**Skykit**, black she- cat with blue eyes.  
**Birdkit**, brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.  
**Clawkit**, brown tom with blue eyes.

Elders- **Sunblaze**, an old ginger she-cat, greying around her muzzle.  
**Brightdawn**, a yellowy- orange she-cat.

* * *

**LionClan  
**

* * *

Leader- **Runningstar**, a fast ginger tom with a large mane. _Lives- 9_

Deputy- **Greylight**, a grey she-cat with green eyes._ Apprentice, Redpaw._

Warriors- **Bluemoon**, a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.  
**Rainsplash**, a light grey tom with little dark grey patches on it, looking like rain drops.  
**Treeclaw**, a light tabby tom with brown fur and green eyes. _Apprentice, Blossompaw._  
**Featherstripe**, a light grey tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices- **Redpaw**, a tom with orange fur and amber eyes. _Mentor, Greylight._  
**Blossompaw**, a creamy she-cat with blue eyes. _Mentor, Treeclaw._

Queens- **Fernnose**, a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. _Mother to Stormkit, Jaykit and Petalkit._

Kits- **Stormkit**, creamy tom with long fur.  
**Jaykit**, a gray tom with yellow eyes.  
**Petalkit**, a light gray she-cat with green eyes.

Elders-

* * *

**TigerClan  
**

* * *

Leader- **Yellowstar**, a yellow she-cat with black stripes. _Lives- 3. Apprentice, Streampaw._

Medicine Cat- **Lightpelt**, a white tom with black stripes. _Apprentice, Riverpaw._

Deputy- **Thunderfur**, a light golden tom with blue eyes.

Warriors- **Darkpelt**, a grey tom with brown eyes.  
**Hawkfur**, a brown she-cat with blue eyes. _Apprentice, Windpaw._  
**Sparrowclaw**, a brown tom with yellow eyes. _Apprentice, Silverpaw._  
**Snowlight**, a light white she-cat with amber eyes. _Apprentice, Flowerpaw._

Apprentices- **Streampaw**, a light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes. _Mentor, Yellowstar._  
**Riverpaw**, an orange tom with blue eyes. _Mentor, Lightpelt._  
**Windpaw**, a light grey tom with blue eyes. _Mentor, Hawkfur._  
**Flowerpaw**, a calico she-cat with green eyes. _Mentor, Snowlight._  
**Silverpaw**, a light grey she-cat with blue eyes. _Mentor, Sparrowclaw._

Queens- **Shadowclaw**, a dark coloured she-cat with green eyes. _Mother to Redkit, Brightkit and Cloudkit._

Kits- **Redkit**, a orange tom with green eyes.  
**Cloudkit**, a white she-cat with blue eyes.  
**Brightkit**, a grey she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Elders-

* * *

**Loners**

* * *

**Sparrow**, a loner who lives near sunning rocks. He has a deep brown pelt, and a small mane. He used to be part of LionClan.

* * *

**I'm also looking for a beta! My betas are able to insert plot ideas, author's notes and changes to the text... As all do. Kindly tell me if you would like to beta for me. :)**

**Yay! Time to start the story! (Finally -.-)**

* * *

"Wake up Starkit... _Wake up!_" Mewed a small black she-cat. "Silverflower, why isn't she opening her eyes?"

"Yes, Silverflower. Skykit here had her eyes open at sunrise, and my two kits had theirs open as soon as they were born. You should go and check with Heathertail, just to be safe," urged Ripplefoot, an experienced queen at the nursery.

"Maybe I should..."

"Are we going to leave the den? Will you take me with you? How big is the camp?" A flurry of questions escaped Skykit's mouth, keen to know the answer. "Well?"

"No, Skykit. I'll have to call her in here."

_Don't I get a say in this? I promise I'll open my eyes when I'm ready, Silverflower. _I told myself, while snuggling in to her warm belly. _When I'm ready._

"Heathertail? Heathertail!" Silverflower called.

"Silverflower, can it wait a minute? I need to go and get more spider webs. You know TigerClan could attack us at any minute."

* * *

**Swansong's POV**

* * *

Patrol was normal, as always. Except for the threat of TigerClan, they were going to attack any minute. That was our job. We would scent for TigerClan, and report immediately to Barestar.

Our leader was getting old now; he was on his last life. His pelt only had a couple of spots on it, unlike most of the clan. Part of his ear was torn; he says it was from the great battle.

All was quiet along the TigerClan border. No mice were scuttling in the undergrowth, no colourful birds sang around us. They must know of the upcoming battle. Yet there may not be a battle, TigerClan may give up and realise that _we did not take their kits_.

A twig snapped behind a large oak. And then silence. Those tigers don't know how to keep quiet in our part of the forest.

"Lightfur," I whispered. "Behind the oak." Lightfur stalked around the left side of the tree, and I went right. This tree was a dark brown colour, and very wide. I passed a big root and a flash of orange went by in the bush. Before I knew it, claws were piercing my haunches and a high pitched screeched marked the start of a battle.

Lightfur would never abandon a warrior in need, so there was no point in telling her to go back and warn the camp. We could only retreat. "Lightfur! Get away! Retreat!" I screeched, and the tiger loosened its grip.

Lightfur burst out of the gray tigers claws and an alongside me. I had never felt so alive; this was my first battle. It was my fist true chance to show the clan what I'm made of.

I made it to the camp before Lightfur, but the TigerClan cats were following us closely. "TigerClan... They're almost... They're coming!" I panted. Barestar didn't wait a second to give his command. We had to make sure the camp was safe and secure, and the queens were safe. Especially Silverflower and her kits, they wouldn't be able to leave their den.

"Wolfpaw, Foxpaw, Stormstripe!" Barestar called to the leopards. "You three will protect the queens. If you can, try and get them out. The rest of you, fight off TigerClan! We will not let them destroy us!" The cats went to their respective places, mine was outside the camp.

As soon as Barestar gave us our orders, Yellowstar, TigerClan's leader, came through the undergrowth tunnel. "Give us our kits back! You leopards always want to be the strongest in the forest and savannah; you've even stooped so low as stealing other clan's cubs!" Yellowstar snarled, her warriors filing out behind her.

"Now, now Yellowstar, you know we didn't take your cubs. They could have gotten lost in your territory. You know it's the largest!" Barestar retorted, keeping calm. We all yowled in agreement.

We all knew it, the forest would turn red with our blood.

* * *

**Yes, I know, this was a little short. I _promise_ next time it will be a longer chapter. ;)**

**I only know if I'm going well if you tell me! ;D**


	3. Chapter 2: Stories

**LeopardClan  
**

* * *

Leader- **Barestar**, a pale ginger tom with hardly any spots._ Lives- 1_

Deputy-**Goldenpelt**, a bright orange tom with brown spots on his pelt.

Medicine Cat- **Heathertail**, a brown she-cat with large black and ginger patches.

Warriors- **Snowpelt,** a light coloured tom with black spots.  
**Nightail**, a deep brown tom with a black. _Apprentice, Bravepaw._  
**Lightfur**, a bright ginger she-cat with black and brown spots.  
**Swansong**, a white she-cat with black ears, paws, tail and nose. _Apprentice, Foxpaw._  
**Stormstripe**, a large tom with a black stripe running down his spine. _Apprentice, Wolfpaw._

Apprentices- **Wolfpaw**, a grey she-cat with black paws and spots. _Mentor, Stormstripe._  
**Foxpaw**, a ginger tom with black ears, paws and tail. _Mentor, Swansong._  
**Bravepaw**, a brown tom with black spots all over his body. _Mentor, Nighttail._

Queens- **Silverflower**, a pale she-cat. _Mother to Starkit and Skykit._  
**Ripplefoot**, a brown she-cat with blue eyes. _Mother to Birdkit and Clawkit._

Kits- **Starkit**, black tom with small patches of white fur.  
**Skykit**, black she- cat with blue eyes.  
**Birdkit**, brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.  
**Clawkit**, brown tom with blue eyes.

Elders- **Sunblaze**, an old ginger she-cat, greying around her muzzle.  
**Brightdawn**, a yellowy- orange she-cat.

* * *

**LionClan  
**

* * *

Leader- **Runningstar**, a fast ginger tom with a large mane. _Lives- 9_

Deputy- **Greylight**, a grey she-cat with green eyes._ Apprentice, Redpaw._

Warriors- **Bluemoon**, a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.  
**Rainsplash**, a light grey tom with little dark grey patches on it, looking like rain drops.  
**Treeclaw**, a light tabby tom with brown fur and green eyes. _Apprentice, Blossompaw._  
**Featherstripe**, a light grey tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices- **Redpaw**, a tom with orange fur and amber eyes. _Mentor, Greylight._  
**Blossompaw**, a creamy she-cat with blue eyes. _Mentor, Treeclaw._

Queens- **Fernnose**, a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. _Mother to Stormkit, Jaykit and Petalkit._

Kits- **Stormkit**, creamy tom with long fur.  
**Jaykit**, a gray tom with yellow eyes.  
**Petalkit**, a light gray she-cat with green eyes.

Elders-

* * *

**TigerClan  
**

* * *

Leader- **Yellowstar**, a yellow she-cat with black stripes. _Lives- 3. Apprentice, Streampaw._

Medicine Cat- **Lightpelt**, a white tom with black stripes. _Apprentice, Riverpaw._

Deputy- **Thunderfur**, a light golden tom with blue eyes.

Warriors- **Darkpelt**, a grey tom with brown eyes.  
**Hawkfur**, a brown she-cat with blue eyes. _Apprentice, Windpaw._  
**Sparrowclaw**, a brown tom with yellow eyes. _Apprentice, Silverpaw._  
**Snowlight**, a light white she-cat with amber eyes. _Apprentice, Flowerpaw._

Apprentices- **Streampaw**, a light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes. _Mentor, Yellowstar._  
**Riverpaw**, an orange tom with blue eyes. _Mentor, Lightpelt._  
**Windpaw**, a light grey tom with blue eyes. _Mentor, Hawkfur._  
**Flowerpaw**, a calico she-cat with green eyes. _Mentor, Snowlight._  
**Silverpaw**, a light grey she-cat with blue eyes. _Mentor, Sparrowclaw._

Queens- **Shadowclaw**, a dark coloured she-cat with green eyes. _Mother to Redkit, Brightkit and Cloudkit._

Kits- **Redkit**, a orange tom with green eyes.  
**Cloudkit**, a white she-cat with blue eyes.  
**Brightkit**, a grey she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Elders-

* * *

**Loners**

* * *

**Sparrow**, a loner who lives near sunning rocks. He has a deep brown pelt, and a small mane. He used to be part of LionClan.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! It made me happy that I know I'm doing well, and people are enjoying my story!**

**But, this chapter, there will be a _battle!_ It is against TigerClan… Wait a second, why am I telling you this? You really should be starting at the first chapter. :P**

**I may as well start the story now~ I might have to lift the ratings for blood…**

* * *

**Skykit's POV**

* * *

I don't know what was happening... I heard strange striped cats attacking our clan, and three leopards were making sure we were okay. Ripplefoot was shaking. The only thing I could hear was wailing cats. The striped cats were coming closer. And Starkit hadn't even opened his eyes yet.

"We have to leave. TigerClan will never let us keep our kits. They'll just hold them ransom!" Ripplefoot urged, getting up and walking towards the entrance. _What does ransom mean? I hope they won't _ever_ get to us._ I hurried over to the black lump of fur that was Starkit, and told him to wake up. I nipped at his tail and I clawed at his ears. His eyes still wouldn't open.

"Silverflower, Starkit won't move!" I say quietly, I didn't want the others cats to hear. Starkit shuffled in his sleep. "I don't think our warriors will let us leave until Starkit wakes up."

"I know Skykit. It will be his time soon," she told me, trying to stay calm. "But we really should leave. Wolfpaw!"

"Yes Silverflower? Is something wrong?" She called back.

"Are we able to leave yet?"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh, shouldn't you be _helping_ them then?" Silverflower retorted with a snarl.

"Barestar said we shouldn't!"

Well that was a mouse-brained idea. If we weren't allowed to leave, then why even protect us? There's no point. But right now we need Starkit to open his eyes.

"Starkit... Please wake up... We _need_ you." I whispered to the sleeping kit. I think he heard me. His eyes fluttered open, revealing a dim shade of blue.

"W-what? Skykit, is that you?" Mewed Starkit softly. I couldn't keep my happiness to myself. We could leave all of this fighting, and we would be safe!

"Starkit has woken up!" Clawkit chirped.

"Finally." Birdkit mewed, exasperated.

"Can we leave now?" Clawkit asked Ripplefoot.

"No, not yet. Why don't I tell you all a story? It's about SunClan and MoonClan. They're very important cats." Ripplefoot moved, as everyone moved to face the brown she-cat.

"Do you know what happens to a clan cat when they die?" Ripplefoot asked.

"Um... They die?" Starkit smugly answered, earning a few giggles from the surrounding kits.

"No, silly! They go to SunClan!" I laughed. "Right?"

"Or MoonClan. SunClan are always basking in the sun light, for they are good cats. They have lead good lives, so they go to SunClan where the prey always runs," Ripplefoot said knowingly.

"How do they know they're going to SunClan though?" I asked.

"They don't. Any good cat will go to SunClan, as a repayment for their good deeds. I have heard that medicine cats can visit there. Even though they can't tell us what it's like so we know it's good." Ripplefoot replied, agitated.

"What about MoonClan? Are they good cats too?"

"No, they're the worst of them all. They never come out into the sun light; it burns them. There, no cat stays together, it's forbidden to hunt and share tongues with one another."

"Why not?" Birdkit asked, intrigued.

"They have had a bad life, not obeying the warrior code. They may have done something terrible, as Moon did."

"Moon? Who's that? Was he a bad cat?" Birdkit mewed again.

"Moon and Sun were the creators of the Clans. Sun was they good Leopard out of the two. He is related to all of us. Moon and Sun did not like each other. They were constantly fighting, which lead them to war. The two leopards needed other animals to join them, lions and tigers alike. Moon rounded up all of the rouges and loners, and forced them to fight. However, Sun only let the purest of heart into her Clan. They fought for seasons, until one sunrise, Moon and his clan attacked Sun's camp. All of her warriors were killed, except for two cubs."

"Then what happened?"

"Sun's ancestors wanted revenge, so they lead a horrid sickness into Moon's clan. All but one cub died. The three cubs them came together, and meet at Four Trees. One cub was orange with black stripes, he was very big. Another cub had a pelt with golden hairs, and he had a small brown mane. The other cub was brown, and had black spots all over her body. She was the smallest. The three cub's names were Tiger, Lion and Leopard. Together, these cubs grew up. They protected each other from the harshest of storms to the meanest of badgers. When they each grew up, Sun sent them a prophecy. Sun had made her own clan, and her warriors had decided to honour her name. She was now part of SunClan. In the darker side of the world, Moon was residing. His warriors were so impressed by his fighting skills; they honoured him by naming his clan. They were now MoonClan."

"So now all the bad cats go to MoonClan?" Clawkit questioned.

"Wait till I'm finished, sweetie. Sun sent them a special prophecy; _three cats will break up, others will join, and three clans will thrive in the forest._ Lion immediately understood, and he left first. He went to the hottest area. It was filled with green, flat, trees and hot sand. We call that the savannah. He went because the sun shone strongest there. Next Tiger left, he claimed the rain forest, which was connected to Lion's territory. Leopard was left all alone, and she claimed the rest of the forest. Word soon spread that three cats were taking over the forest and savannah, and many cats wanted to join. Being quite vain cats, they named their clan after themselves. They became LionClan, LeopardClan and TigerClan. The first leaders made gatherings, patrols and even found the Moonstone. They made the Warrior Code, and taught each other how to hunt." Ripplefoot relaxed.

"How did the Leopards get their names? Leopard is different to my name." Starkit mewed.

"Well, the three cubs, now leaders of their own clans, couldn't find enough names for all the cats. Then Tiger had a brilliant idea, when the first cub of all the clans was born. He thought, "_The pelt of this cub is different, the first I've ever seen like that,"_ He gave this cub the name, Brightkit. He didn't use cub because he wanted something all the clans could use. Tiger named the cub Brightkit for its bright orange pelt. Leopard and Lion liked the idea, when they were told at the first gathering at Fourtrees.

* * *

_"Cats of the clans, welcome to the first gathering. I trust every cat is well?" Yowls of agreement broke out. "Last sunrise a cub was born. She, and her brother, was different to the rest of our clan. They had the brightest pelts you could imagine, so we gave them special names. Brightkit and Shiningkit are now a proud part of TigerClan!" Tiger yowled out._

_"But what does this have to do with anything? Many cubs will be born into our clans. __And what's wrong with Brightcub and Shiningcub?" Lion challenged._

_"This has to do with new names. Cubs that have just been born will have the name 'kit' at the end of their name, and we shall name them after their looks. 'Paw' will be named after the apprentices, as they are just learning their way around. But warriors, they will have any name the leader chooses. But leaders will be special. They will have 'star' at the end, for they are the most powerful cats in the clan. Leaders may only have the name 'star' after they get their nine lives from SunClan."_

_"But how do we communicate with SunClan? They live in the Sun." Leopard asked, liking the idea._

_"One of our warriors has found a special place. This place is found on the edge of our border, and is easy to access. It leads underground to an amazing rock. This rock in particular shines at sun-high. When the sun hits it, it fills with all the colours of the rainbow. When our warrior touched it with his nose, he immediately fell asleep. He dreamt that a whole clan of warriors, queens, apprentices and kits approached him. They had the sun in their pelts, and their eyes shone like the stars. These cats spoke to him. They told him about this rock, and who they were. These cats were the legendary cats of SunClan." Tiger mewed, loud enough for every lion, leopard and tiger to hear._

_Almost every cat gasped. If we could meet SunClan, all our problems could be solved!_

_"But TigerClan has made some rules" He added mischievously. "Only medicine cats can visit SunClan. But when apprentices have been given their warrior name, they go to the rock. Leaders can visit any time. All of these cats will go with accompaniment." Tiger finished._

_"Will we all go together, and receive our nine lives?" Leopard asked._

* * *

"And that's the story. Any questions?" Ripplefoot finished.

The den was silent for a couple of moments, only the sound of fighting was heard.

* * *

**How do you like it? Well, we had no fighting. That's _next_ chapter. Maybe. Actually I might just keep it in a kit's POV...**

**Review! I need them!**


	4. Chapter 3: Annoying Strangers

**LeopardClan  
**

* * *

Leader- **Barestar**, a pale ginger tom with hardly any spots._ Lives- 1_

Deputy-**Goldenpelt**, a bright orange tom with brown spots on his pelt.

Medicine Cat- **Heathertail**, a brown she-cat with large black and ginger patches.

Warriors- **Snowpelt,** a light coloured tom with black spots.  
**Nightail**, a deep brown tom with a black. _Apprentice, Bravepaw._  
**Lightfur**, a bright ginger she-cat with black and brown spots.  
**Swansong**, a white she-cat with black ears, paws, tail and nose. _Apprentice, Foxpaw._  
**Stormstripe**, a large tom with a black stripe running down his spine. _Apprentice, Wolfpaw._

Apprentices- **Wolfpaw**, a grey she-cat with black paws and spots. _Mentor, Stormstripe._  
**Foxpaw**, a ginger tom with black ears, paws and tail. _Mentor, Swansong._  
**Bravepaw**, a brown tom with black spots all over his body. _Mentor, Nighttail._

Queens- **Silverflower**, a pale she-cat. _Mother to Starkit and Skykit._  
**Ripplefoot**, a brown she-cat with blue eyes. _Mother to Birdkit and Clawkit._

Kits- **Starkit**, black tom with small patches of white fur.  
**Skykit**, black she- cat with blue eyes.  
**Birdkit**, brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.  
**Clawkit**, brown tom with blue eyes.

Elders- **Sunblaze**, an old ginger she-cat, greying around her muzzle.  
**Brightdawn**, a yellowy- orange she-cat.

* * *

**LionClan  
**

* * *

Leader- **Runningstar**, a fast ginger tom with a large mane. _Lives- 9_

Deputy- **Greylight**, a grey she-cat with green eyes._ Apprentice, Redpaw._

Warriors- **Bluemoon**, a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.  
**Rainsplash**, a light grey tom with little dark grey patches on it, looking like rain drops.  
**Treeclaw**, a light tabby tom with brown fur and green eyes. _Apprentice, Blossompaw._  
**Featherstripe**, a light grey tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices- **Redpaw**, a tom with orange fur and amber eyes. _Mentor, Greylight._  
**Blossompaw**, a creamy she-cat with blue eyes. _Mentor, Treeclaw._

Queens- **Fernnose**, a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. _Mother to Stormkit, Jaykit and Petalkit._

Kits- **Stormkit**, creamy tom with long fur.  
**Jaykit**, a gray tom with yellow eyes.  
**Petalkit**, a light gray she-cat with green eyes.

Elders-

* * *

**TigerClan  
**

* * *

Leader- **Yellowstar**, a yellow she-cat with black stripes. _Lives- 3. Apprentice, Streampaw._

Medicine Cat- **Lightpelt**, a white tom with black stripes. _Apprentice, Riverpaw._

Deputy- **Thunderfur**, a light golden tom with blue eyes.

Warriors- **Darkpelt**, a grey tom with brown eyes.  
**Hawkfur**, a brown she-cat with blue eyes. _Apprentice, Windpaw._  
**Sparrowclaw**, a brown tom with yellow eyes. _Apprentice, Silverpaw._  
**Snowlight**, a light white she-cat with amber eyes. _Apprentice, Flowerpaw._

Apprentices- **Streampaw**, a light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes. _Mentor, Yellowstar._  
**Riverpaw**, an orange tom with blue eyes. _Mentor, Lightpelt._  
**Windpaw**, a light grey tom with blue eyes. _Mentor, Hawkfur._  
**Flowerpaw**, a calico she-cat with green eyes. _Mentor, Snowlight._  
**Silverpaw**, a light grey she-cat with blue eyes. _Mentor, Sparrowclaw._

Queens- **Shadowclaw**, a dark coloured she-cat with green eyes. _Mother to Redkit, Brightkit and Cloudkit._

Kits- **Redkit**, a orange tom with green eyes.  
**Cloudkit**, a white she-cat with blue eyes.  
**Brightkit**, a grey she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Elders-

* * *

**Loners**

* * *

**Sparrow**, a loner who lives near sunning rocks. He has a deep brown pelt, and a small mane. He used to be part of LionClan.

* * *

**Now, to start the story~! The rest of this story will be in Starkit's POV.**

***Disclaimer* Silly me! I haven't been doing the disclaimers. I don't own warriors, just this plot-line and the cats. Actually, Flowerfur owns most of these cats!**

* * *

**Starkit's POV**

* * *

No-matter how loud the sounds of fighting got, we could still hear nothing. Not a peep from us. Ripplefoot had told us an amazing story about Sun and Moon. I still don't know what a sun or a moon is, but I know about the leopards. Every cat was silent, except for Ripplefoot, who was sleeping peacefully.

Even though the fighting was still going on, Skykit was talking to me. "Do you think we could go out and fight? I have already sharpened my claws for battle!" Skykit mewed triumphantly. "I really want to know what fighting is like!"

''Uh, okay. We should be quiet though. Should Birdkit and Clawkit come with us?" I asked.

"No, Ripplefoot would _never _let us take them."

"Well come with me then!" Even though I was younger, I still had to make sure I took care of my sister. I stalked out of the den, making no noise when Skykit started to follow me.

I hadn't actually left the den before, and neither had Skykit. Out side was big. Very big. And so were the stripy cats and leopards. Easily four times the size of me. Their pelts were sleek, but ruffled with blood. Angry screeches surrounded us, and sharp claws and teeth glinted in the sunlight. For the first time, I was regretting leaving Silverflower.

Skykit was in awe. She watched our Clan mates fight, and tried to copy their fighting style. Before she could take on any smaller stripy cats, a very loud screech broke out, and stopped all the leopards and stripy cats.

"Every member of LeopardClan and TigerClan, stop! LeopardClan's leader is dead!" Shock and horror was spread over every leopards face. But not the tigers. They were grinning madly.

"What? Barestar? He was on his last life?"

"So, TigerClan wins?" A cheeky tiger asked.

"Don't think about that now!" An angry leopard cuffed his ear.

"LeopardClan will surrender!" A scared leopard screeched.

"Give us back our kits and apprentices then!" The tigers started ganging up on that leopard.

"We can't. We don't have them." She defended herself.

And with that, TigerClan started moving out. Yellowstar gave us a quick glare. "Don't think this is over. We _will _be back" She hissed and went back through the tunnel to rejoin her Clan.

"I can't believe we saw all that!" Skykit whispered in my ear. I, however, was heartbroken. How could she be so cheerful in a time like this? I thought that even though we didn't know the Clan leader, we should at least feel sorry for him.

"Hey, what are you kits doing here? You should be in the nursery! What happened to the guards?" A larger leopard accused. Looking into his blue eyes, I could see that he was angry with us. I looked at Skykit, and she looked at me. Reading each others faces, we both ran off back to the nursery, where Silverflower was still asleep.

* * *

**I felt like I needed to update. So here's a _very_ short chapter for you all! I wouldn't mind if you left a little review, so I can remember you? ^^**

**Charles the VII**


End file.
